crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonard Churchill Mas7er
Page Under Construction ''Overview Brief History Leonard Churchill Master was born on Earth in September 2511. Around 2517 he was identified to be very talented and marked as a potential candidate for Dr. Halsey's Spartan-II program. On September 23, 2517, Church was abducted by agents of the Office of Naval Intelligence to be conscripted into the SPartan-II program and sent to the planet Reach. He was replaced with a flash clone which died a few weeks later. Church was trained along with the other Spartans on Reach by the AI Deja and MCPO Franklin Mendez. In 2525 he underwent the first set of augumentations to improve the Spartans strength and survived the procedures. Fall of Reach Spartan-024 Leonard was assigned by MCPO John 117 to Red Team. As he was one of the many Spartan-II's on the ill-fated Bravo 001, Leonard was forced to make a dive for the ground without the help of any devices that could slow his descent. He was lucky enough to not have been killed by slamming into the ground but was left wounded. Fred would put Leonard on Team Beta to defend the Orbital Defense Platforms generators. Once Beta set up near their respective generator site, they would hold out for as long as possible. By mid-day all or most fallen to the Covenant and most of Beta Team had been killed. Some would take out the advancing Covenant by calling orbital strikes upon themselves. Leonard was not one of these cases. He fell back to a nearby city where UNSC Army troops were evacuating civilians. Spartan Leonard assisted these troops by distracting the Covenant heavy armor. He resorting to quick attacks on the Covenant as the number of troops and ammunition dwindled, the increasing Covenant presence forcing the Spartan out to the outskirts of the city. At 19:38 local time the Spartan was spotted by a Phantom dropship that began to rapidly approach him. Prepared to take on a squadron of Covenant soldiers with nothing more than a glow-stick, he was instead greeted by a battle weary Spartan. The unfamiliar Spartan picked Leonard up and blended in with the masses of Covenant. At some point in the night, they broke away when they found a UNSC Frigate still on the planet. Initially thought as a hostile, the other Spartan convinced the Frigates captain that friendlies were onboard and were allowed on. From here on Leonard took a break from battle as the vessel hastily left the planet, making multiple random jumps before ending up on Earth. Cineris Collective (WIP) Death (WIP) Weapons & Equipment While Church primarily uses his Soul Force powers in combat, he is also able to use anything he finds on the battlefield. This is due to his proficiency with the vast majority of known weapon systems, and his ability to quickly adapt to unknown weapon systems, a trait shared with other SPARTAN-II's. When using conventional weaponry, Chuch tends to use CMF issued or specialized weapons/equipment, including but not limited to: *Customized "Evangelizer" Personal Defense Weapon **Semi-Automatic High Powered Precision Rifle ***Multi-Zoom Scope ***Stasis-Magic Infused Rounds (Rounds Slow Targets Upon Contact) **Undermounted Adjustable-Spread Shotgun ***Stasis-Magic Infused Rounds (Rounds Slow Targets Upon Contact) *Collection of Bladed Weapons received from friends **Hard Light Sword (Danno) **Dual MVS's / '''M'aser V'ibration Short-'''S'words (AK) **Ornamental Dagger (Kari) **High Frequency Blade / Katana (AK) **"Za Rodina" Energy Sword (Stacker) **"Lambent Light" Rapier (Evo) *Soul Partner / Death Scythe Mari Iglesia (Retired) **Replaced with custom Tungsten Nodachi worn on lower back ***Allows for usage of Soul Force powers to super-heat the blade ***Lacks ability to Resonate *CMF "Durendal" Ultra High-Grade Power Armor *Class-3 Combat Skin (Received from Danno) *"Zeus" Unit / ARS Testbed-Prototype *OWL Personal Defense Drone *CMF Type-IV "Frostbite" Smart A.I. Special Abilities Church's most unique ability is his mastery of Soul Force, the application of one's soul as a weapon or utility. Church's soul manifests its strength with the Solar Allignment, granting him powers related to heat manipulation. Once manifested, Church is surrounded in an aura of intense energy that greatly resembles fire, and gains a massive boost in speed, reflexes, strength, and endurance. It has also been noted that Church has a "Strong Soul", a soul which is much more powerful than the average human soul by a wide margin, and as such is the reason why his flames are potent even to powerful enemies. When used in combat, Church usually uses these abilities in a less tactical way, utilizing the brute force and potency of his soul's energy and his body's heightened state. As such, he usually uses improvised techniques, but also uses many reliable techniques proven to be effective, such as: *Flaming CQB: Church adds fire to boost his close-quarters-combat strength and efficiency. *Flame Stream: Church concentrates and projects a stream of flaming energy. *Flame Shield: Chuch forms a concentrated shell of ultra-condensed flame-energy, capable of blocking energy attacks and small arms fire for a limited time. Can be used to weaken incomign projectiles / attacks which may not be fully stopped by the shield, and acts as a mere wall of fire to physical opponents. *Flame Teleport: Church is engulfed in a plume of flames, and reappears elsewhere in a similar collection of fire. This technique is capable of short and medium range translocation. *Solar Pulse: Church gathers immense energy, then releases it at the target in the form of a large pulse / outward wave. Also useful for multiple targets. *Fire Tornado: One of Church's trump cards; by releasing a huge ammount of flames into the air, and then condensing it into a large, spiraling funnel, Church can cause extreme damage to heavily armored targets and even non-heavily armored vehicles when use din tandem with the technique below. *Plasma Enhancement: Church enhances his normal attacks by superheating his energy to the point where, instead of fire, his soul energy manifests itself as plasma. Attacks are increased in strength by multiple magnitudes, but this state cane only be sustained for short periods of time. *"Soul Force: Maximum": A theoretical technique never used by Church, but devised as a last-resort type of attack. Church builds up as much pwoer as he possibly can within himself, beyond the limits of what his body and soul can safely manage even with it's nigh-invulnerability to extreme heat, and releases it all at once in a storm of heavily supercharged plasma. Theorized that if performed to such a point where his soul is "overloaded", such an ability would cause damage equivilant to a tactical nuclear explosion, with the immediate area being left in a similar state to a Covenant Glassing at the cost of Church's life. Allies The Following is a list of (some) of Church's many friends/allies: *Evo - Church's sister; a good sister when she wants to be. They fight a lot as usual, then suddenly make up and fight again five minutes later. Vicious cycle. *Grif - An ally to Church whenever they are on the same side; they share a mutual disliking of each other. *Marq - An old friend of Church; Church worked with him back when they were both Spartans in the UNSC, and they still retain their friendship to this day. *Yoko Littner - A friend and ally of Church; she has helped him advance many times with his technology whenever he got stuck. *Yoko (Evil Verse) - Church did not know her that much, but they appeared to be friends whenever they were seen together. *Stacker & Vaz - Two of Church's good friends. While very playful, they are great in combat. *Yuno Gasai - Although he originally disliked her, he grew feelings for her after they became friends; he was extremely upset when he accidentally ended her life. *Celia Diane Mas7er - The daughter of Church and the most important person to him; he had her learn energy-magic from Marq so she could defend herself. *RL - Church's former assistant and one of his 4 fomer CMF Generals, this Spartan is one of Church's most trusted allies. *Danny-048 - A fellow former Spartan-II of the UNSC, Danny is like a brother to Church; he is trusted in every situation, and Church would do almost anything for him. *Yoko "Yomako" Littner - A good friend of Church; a very reliable ally to him. *Alien-king - One of Churchs teamates who, while occasionally getting on his nerves, he serves as a good ally and a good friend. *Joker-066 - A fellow spartan who has helped Church in many missions, and shares the "Spartan-Bond" with Church. *Natsumi Yamamoto - A decent friend of Church's, he can always rely on her. *Asa - His sister Evo's sword, they are currently married. *A.L.I.E.N. - Apon first meeting each other the two fought, they seem to somewhat of a rivarly but they still stay friends. *Z - The two had a semi-normal friendship, joking and sparring. Upon his self-removal from the adventure group, their friendship was strained; however it was shown that they had complete trust in each other due to Z's final act in life. Objectives''' The Following is a list of objectives taken directly from Church's TACPAD: *Soul Force Mastery: Complete *Blade Mastery: Complete *Look into Redemption Category:Good Category:Adventure Group Category:Characters Category:Spartans Category:Military career Category:Berserk Mode User Category:Former UNSC Category:Church's Characters Category:CMF Category:Pilots Category:Assassins Category:Halo Fan Characters Category:Death Weapon Meister Academy Student Category:Meister Category:ISAF Category:OP Category:Pages with Audio Files Category:Male Category:Human Category:Special Forces Category:Church's Work Category:Neutral Good Category:Dead Category:Ded